Ultron: Armour Of The World
by Dragonis Prime
Summary: Ultron rescues an orphaned girl, and together uncover dark secrets of their past
1. Suit Around the World

Hey all, Jacob here with a one shot with expansion potential about what the heck Ultron does in his free time during Avengers: An Age Later. FYI, italics indicates text because I had to tie AvengeTexts in to An Age Later somehow, right? Italics + Underline is a song. I digress, and please review, and I'm sorry that my writing schedule's been off kilter lately. I went of vacation!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters in this story except Sydney. I also don't own the song Salvaged. The characters belong to Marvel/Disney, and Salvaged belongs to my fellow YouTuber NateWantsToBattle.

* * *

Ultron was flipping the pages of a children's book about dogs. He had took Tony that he found them cute, but he was bored. The robot activated a holograph display on his arm and went to his texting app

 _ **Tony**_

 _You: Hey Dad, I have_

 _a question_

 _Tony:_

 _Wait, I can't call you_

 _Junior, but you can call_

 _me Dad? That seems like_

 _a double standard_

 _You: Either way, I was_

 _wondering if I can go for_

 _a fly?_

 _Tony: Ok. Go with_

 _the Mark 45 and_

 _two drones_

 _You: Thanks Dad_

Ultron put away the phone app, and walked to the Iron Legion room, where he powered up the Mark 45, or as he had nicknamed it 'Because the Mark 43 wasn't enough', and two drone suits. They took off and began to fly around New York when Ultron heard Tony's voice blaring in his comm.

"Hey Robocchio, we have a hostage situation at an office building."

"Address?" the robot asked

"Downtown Brooklyn. Brooklyn Queens Express Way and Navy Street." the inventor responded

"Rodger that. On my way" Ultron said as he changed course

* * *

When Ultron and the suits landed, the crowd cleared back to he could get through. The chief of Police came up to him, and handed the robot a tablet.

"We've got a total of 37 hostages, and around 50 armed captors. The leader's name is Jakov Kovač. He's a Croatian Mercenary who specializes in kidnapping. We can't send a team in, or our men and women would be massacred." the man said

"You want things that can't bleed to help, got it." Ultron said before turning to the suits to give orders. "Legionaries 006 and 031, get in the main door and open fire on the captors, but non lethal weapons only. FRIDAY, use the Mark 45 to get the hostages out and to safety. I'll get to the most heavily guarded area and and and and and stop the leader"

Ultron was surprised that his voice box had just glitched, but shrugged it off and flew inside.

* * *

When inside, he started to charge to the back of the building so he could take down the leader. When he reached the man after smashing through a barricade, the robot realized that the mercenary had a gun to the head of a teenage girl who looked like she was around 15. Ultron recalled a song when he saw the beaten girl

 _It's been years_

 _Since I've seen a face around here_

 _I was broken and alone_

 _In that hell I called my home_

 _You always choose to stay_

 _Spend your nights keeping me away_

 _You think you stand a chance to last_

 _Against the ghosts of your past?_

 _It's been years_

 _Since I've seen a face around here_

 _I was broken and alone_

 _In that hell I called my home_

 _Should have left me to decay_

 _Finding me was your worst mistake_

 _And I've found my new obsession_

 _Now it's just you and me_

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight_

 _Another night but it doesn't get easy_

 _Because you're stuck picking up all the pieces_

 _That they salvaged_

 _No matter what the ending_

 _You won't last the night_

 _I hear you breathing in your room_

 _Now don't you panic_

 _It'll all be over soon_

 _And you can play your little games all day_

 _You'll never be free_

 _You block me out all you want_

 _But I hear the sound_

 _The echo of a "hello"_

 _I'll come back around_

 _You turn away_

 _I'll be right beside you_

 _You cut me off_

 _But I'll always have another way to find you_

 _My body's still mending_

 _You're in for a sight_

 _No happy ending_

 _Will ever find you_

 _All of these ghosts are_

 _From deep inside you_

He then realized how much she reminded him of... well him. Ultron blasted the gun away from the man, then flip kicked the mercenary in the stomach, and finally segued into slamming the Jakov into the ground with his elbow. Ultron got up from the ground, an walked over to where the girl was and helped her up. He was now able to get a better look at her appearance. She had straight medium brown hair that reached her waist, and green eyes. She was 5 feet and 6.5 inches tall. She was also badly bruised and looked incredibly tired

"Hello" Ultron said "My name is Ultron. What is yours?"

"Sy-Sy-Sydney." the frightened girl responded

* * *

Hey, we've got both characters who are central to the plot! This is a first!


	2. Favours and Flashbacks

Hey guys, Dragonis back with more from Ultron and his downtime. Also, for those of you are confused, this story is a SPINOFF of my other story Avengers: An Age Later. Read that to find out about Ulty's rebirth and the start of his redemption

Enough intro chatter, let's get started!

* * *

Sydney woke up in pain, and noticed 2 IVs in her right arm. She remembered being rescued by a robot named Ultron after the terrorists had kidnapped her from the orphanage she lived at. Ultron was now zoned out in the chair next to her, but he quickly refocused when he heard her shift

"Careful." the robot said with a small smile "You're recovering from surgery. You had shrapnel lodged in your shoulder, and heavy bruising from the collarbone down. I got you out of there and to this hospital."

"Why did you save me of all people?" Sydney asked nervously

"I was made to be a suit of armor around the world, and you are in the world, are you not?" the AI asked

"Yes, but there were other hostages, too" the girl asked again

"Because I also ground... sound... FOUND a kindred spirit in you. Please Outlive... Sieve... FORGIVE my voice box, as it is glitching." Ultron replied.

The girl nodded. The sent a curtain of long hair into her face, to which she aggressively swiped it out of her eyes

"Any chance you can take my to a place where can get my hair cut?" Sydney asked

"I suppose. According to my scanners, you should be able to walk, albeit shakily, but you need to be careful not to over exert yourself." Ultron responded "I still don't get why humans sever tissue from their bodies, though.

* * *

When the pair arrived at the salon, heads turned as Ultron struggle to get through the door due to his height. Sydney sat down, and offered her robot companion a seat, but Ultron rejected her offer, as he knew his weight would destroy the seat. The hairdresser beckoned for Sydney to come to the chair, and the teenager walked over and smiled.

"So, Ultron, what should I get?" Sydney asked, causing Ultron to give her the blankest expression his robotic face could

"Well... Um..." stammered the confused and perplexed robot "Let me Bing something."

* * *

ULTRON! NO ONE USES BING!

* * *

Ultron was searching the internet for the ideal hairstyle for his friend, when the hairdresser piped up

"It's late June, so maybe a bob would be nice?" she asked, causing Sydney to break into tears

* * *

 _Flashback begins_

 _"Sydney!" The girl's mother called_

 _"Yeah, Mom?" The girl responded_

 _"You need a haircut." Her mom responded_

 _"Ok, Mom." Sydney replied_

 _"So, how about a bob like mine?" Her mother asked_

 _"Hmm..." The girl contemplated just before a robot crashed through the window and the city began to rise. The robot opened fire, and as Sydney ran out the door, her mother was hit by the energy blasts, dying almost instantly_

* * *

"My... mother... always had a bob...before she d-died" the choked up girl said

"How about a pixie cut?" the older woman asked

"Not a fan." the teen responded still getting over her tears

"A buzz cut, then maybe? You have a nicely shaped jaw to pull it off" the hairdresser asked

"Not unless my hair falls on a car engine and gets shredded." Sydney responded with a laugh

"Maybe cut to your shoulder blades?" Ultron suggested finally.

"Perfect." Sydney replied

* * *

The pair returned to the Tower, and Ultron unlocked the door. Sydney cautiously followed him inside, as she was unsure about the Avengers accepting her.

"DAAAAAD! I'm home, and I brought a friend!" Ultron yelled jokingly

"You think of me as a friend?" Sydney asked, confused at the robot's statement

"What else would I call you?" Ultron asked

"A nuisance, a disgrace, an insult to you and your kind." The teen answered, sadly

"You are nothing less than a brave human, who wouldn't have been kidnapped if she had had a weapon." Ultron replied with the best smile he could give

"You need to work on that smile." Sydney chuckled

"I've been practicing for a bit. Still have a ways to go, I row... go... KNOW. I need to get my voice box fixed." Ultron said

"I'll get on it soon, Junior. Working on Legionary 006. It got hit by an RPG." Tony said

"I said don't call me Junior." Ultron said flatly

"I said don't call me Dad. It makes me feel old." The inventor said

"Tony! Ultron! Knock it off, we have a guest!" Pepper Potts yelled at the two bickering parties.

"Sorry, Pep." Tony said

"Sorry, Mom." Ultron said, earning him a look from Stark.

"I'll take one of your bots calling me Mom, Tony." Pepper said, then looked at Sydney "It's probably the only way I'll have kids."

Sydney laughed at the extremely dysfunctional Stark family, but felt a twinge of sadness at the fact that her family was dead. He father had died in the protests that happen in Sokovia, killed by the police, her mother had died in the Sokovia Rising event, at the hands of a robot, and her older brother drowned when she was only 4.

* * *

Hope you liked it! If so, drop a review, fave or follow to catch the next update on Ultron and Sydney's adventures.

P.S. The scene at the hairdresser with Ultron and Sydney was actually a scene that I had written for Vision and Wanda, but since I had them use illusions to go undercover and couldn't find another place to shoe horn it in, the scene was cut (Ha Ha) out.


	3. A Battle Lost And Mysteries Found

Hey guys, Jacob back with more Ultron: Armour of the World! Yes, that's the new title. I was working on a Captain America Civil War trailer, and heard Stark's line of 'I tried to create a suit of armour around the world' and a lightbulb turned on in my head because the name Ultron: Armour of the World is a much cooler name than Avengers: An Age Later ULTRON SPINOFF. Seriously, so glad about the rename, but I've rambled on enough about it, so let's get going with the disclaimer and then the real chapter. Ultron, read the disclaimer!

Ultron: Fine. Dragonis Prime does not own The Avengers, Ultron, or anything that he didn't create that appears in this story. Ownership and rights to anything created by Marvel owns to Marvel. He only owns and possesses the rights to his OC, Sydney, and the plot. Oh, and the new awesome title, too

Thanks, Tron!

* * *

Sydney was lying in the bed on her own floor of the Avengers Tower, surprised that Tony and Pepper had been so generous. Her life had recently gotten a lot more interesting, with the Croation mercenaries kidnapping her from St. Agnes' Orphanage, to being rescued by Ultron, to finding out that the woman, Mary Sue, or as she was named by her parents who she had foud, Daisy, was alive and had superpowers. Daisy even had a kickass ex assasain with a metal arm from the 40s as a boyfriend. Sydney was in love with someone more than a man with a metal arm...

She was in love with a robot.

Sydney was removed from her thoughts by a knock on the door

"Yes?" she asked

"Just wanted to advise you that, Tony, Rhodes, some of the legion, and I are going out for a while to deal with an issue. If you need anything, just ask Mayday... Doomsday... FRIDAY!" Ultron said with a glitch

"Still having issues?" Sydney said with a giggle

"Show... Though... NO!" Ultron said, then spoke more to himself "Stupid glitch."

* * *

"Father, we're five minutes out from the facility. When we get there, we need to watch out for Vision and Ms. Maximoff. They can easily disable our bodies. Also, are you sure leaving the Hulkbuster to FRIDAY is a good idea?" Ultron both advised and requested

"Good, understood, and I'm not too sure. I'd have you in the 'buster, but you're busy with the legion." Stark said

"Why'd we need the Hulkbuster any ways?" Rhodey asked

"Anti super solder and spy measures." Ultron said plainly

"If you make a suit of armour painted like the Canadian flag, it would screw with the patriotic Americans, and the always beaten by Canada at hockey Russian." Rhodes said

"I don't get it." Ultron responded

"I'll explain later." Tony said "We're here."

The suits and Ultron landed in front of the New Avengers facility

"Ok, here's the plan." Ultron said before throwing two somethings in the air. The two grew in size to reveal that they were a man and a woman in cybernetic insect looking suits.

"Who are you?" Rhodes asked

"Hi, I'm Scott!" The man said "You might of heard of me as... Ant-Man!"

"Scott, pretty sure that they've never heard of you" The woman said

"Come on, Hope! You're being The Wasp, because that stung!" Scott joked

"Sorry about the idiot. I'm Hope Van Dyne, and he's Scott Lang." Hope said

"Come on, Hope! I'm your idiot boyfriend, not some random idiot!" Ant-Man said frantically

"Focus, people!" Ultron yelled "As I was saying, the plan is that Scott and Hope will get some ants and wait in the shadows. When we take down The Captain, we'll keep the rest of the New Avengers distracted and unfocused from him while you guys use them to get him into a legion hoot."

"A what?" Scott asked. Ultron put his head into his hands and vented heavily.

"Moot... Newt... SUIT! SON OF A GLITCH!" Ultron yelled

"Son of a glitch? Did the voice box screw that one up too?" Tony inquired

"Nope, I meant that one." Ultron said

"Hope, a robot has a better sense of humour than you." Scott said

"Ok, people. I'm picking up signals. They're coming." FRIDAY said

Vision and Wanda phased put of the ground, and the android pushed her inside the Hulkbuster. FRIDAY struggled to keep Vision out, and Ultron entered to assist. His AI battled back Vision's, but the synthizoid won. VIsikn touched his hand to it and finally kicked FRIDAY out of the OS

"All yours, Wanda." the former AI said. Wanda smiled inside the suit, and bashed at one of the legion suits, crushing it.

"Ultron, looks like you were right to be sceptical of FRIDAY's firewalls." Tony said

"Father, I think a retreat is a good idea." the robot responded

"No. Christmas Dinner Protocol." Stark responded. Ultron nodded, and 29 more legion suits came flying down. Groups of five then merged into Hulkbuster sized gestalt forms, with Ultron's combined mech leading. Wanda opened the chestplate of her suit, and used telekinesis to disassemble the drones. She then also forced Tony and Rhodes out of their suits, and blew them away. Ultron reintegrated his form, took command of the Mark 45 and War Machine, grabbed the suitless Stark and Rhodey, allowed Hope and Scott to jump on his shoulder, and flew them back to the tower.

* * *

The returning heroes were greeted by Pepper and Sydney, as well as a few legionaries. Ultron returned control of the Mark 45 and War Machine to FRIDAY, and put down Stark, Rhodes, Scott and Hope.

"We made lunch." Pepper said "You all look like you need it"

This earned her a laugh from the assembled group, except Sydney. She was too busy taking note of a small green light at the base of Ultron's neck that wasn't there earlier.

* * *

Yes, before you ask, I recycled parts of An Age Later for this, as they are different perspectives of one story. Also, what's the green light on Ultron's neck? The best way to find out is to Fav and Follow so you don't miss any updates!


	4. The Search for a Savior

About time Ultron: Armour of the World got a new chapter, isn't it?

* * *

Ultron was in the control room tracking a wave in the Atlantic when Sydney entered with a tablet.

"Ultron, I found the marine geologist you asked about." She said as she handed him the tablet.

"Thank you." The robot replied with a small smile.

"Nailed it." Sydney said about Ultron's smile

"Practice makes perfect. Now let's pay a visit to that geologist." Ultron replied before activating an Iron Legion suit for Sydney.

* * *

The two were flying over south New York when they noticed a blackish paste on the street.

"Odd." Ultron said

"Let's check it out." Sydney replied

As the two landed, the black paste attached itself to a bulky man and became a humanoid monster

" ** _WE ARE VENOM!_** " The monster screeched

"Son of a glitch!" Ultron and Sydney yelled as the monster attacked.

" ** _WE WILL FEAST ON YOU!_** " Venom hissed as he launched symbiote at the two. The fired symbiote latched onto Sydney's suit, and altered it to be a magenta blue with light blue glowing highlights on the shoulders and back, as well as a light blue circular Arc Reactor.

"Huh." Ultron said

"I like it." Sydney said

" ** _WE WILL DESTROY YOU AND YOUR WORLD!_** " Venom screeched

"Sorry, ugly. Can't let you do that!" A young man in a blue and red leather suit with a black spider on the front and back, and webbing designs over the red. With a thwip, he fired web at Venom, who was tangled up.

"Who are you?" Ultron asked the newcomer

"I'm your Friendly Neighbourhood Spider-Man!" Spider-Man responded.

" ** _WE ARE VENOM!_** " Venom snarled before Spider-Man shot web into his mouth.

"You already said that." Ultron remarked

"He's really annoying." Spider-Man said

"We noticed." Sydney chuckled

"Thanks for the assist." Ultron said

"No problem. I gotta go help my aunt with dinner. See you some other time!" Spider-Man said with a thwip before swinging away. Ultron then summoned another Legion Suit to take Venom back to the Tower, before he and Sydney set off to find their desired marine geologist.

* * *

"What's so special about this Namor McKenzie, and why did we go to him?" Sydney asked

"He's not a marine geologist, he's an Atlantean. He helped Cap in World War 2 under the code name of The Sub-Mariner. He's also a hydro-kinetic." Ultron responded

"And he could stop the wave." Sydney added

"I hope." The robot responded

"We have a backup plan if he can't, right?." His companion declared

"Indeed." Ultron said. The two landed, and Ultron knocked on the door. An old fisherman responded by opening the door.

"Yes?" He asked. Ultron raised his optic ridge, then responded

"We're looking for Namor." Ultron said

"He's dead. He passed away a few days ago. He was very old and sick." The fisherman replied in pain

"Our condolences for your loss." Sydney said sadly

"Thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I must check my nets." The old man said before closing the door.

"Damn it." Sydney said

"We still have our back up plan." Ultron consoled

"What is oust back up plan, then?" Sydney asked

"Project Redemption." Ultron replied

"How? You are the only member of the team who we would be able to get. One is in cryosleep, one is a ghost, one is with Cap, and two are dead!" Sydney said with confusion.

"Then we do whatever it takes. We unfreeze Abomination, find Crossbones, talk the Winter Soldier into it, and figure out a way to bring back Red Skull and Loki. That won't be too hard because, to be honest, no one ever stays dead around here. Coulson survived get speared through the heart, Fury survived getting shot through the heart, Bucky survived falling off a train, Loki survived falling through a hole in space, both of my Dads survived a nuke, and I survived Vision, Iron Man, Thor, Hulk and Scarlet Witch! It sometimes feels like we're in a movie or a story." Ultron replied

"That's crazy. A story or movie?" Sydney said

"Yeah, it is crazy." Ultron replied

"It's also true. For all we know, Quicksilver is still alive."

* * *

Redeemers assemble!

Winter Soldier: Assassin of the Past  
Abomination: Warrior of Rage  
Loki: God of Mischief  
Crossbones: Combatant of Fear  
Red Skull: Bender of Space  
And of course  
Ultron: Armour of the World


	5. The Legion

Hey guys, I'm back! Hope you read Redeemers, or you're about to be really confused!

* * *

Ultron, Sydney, Tony, and Pepper sat around the kitchen table in the Avengers Tower, eating shawarma.

"You know, Ultron and I have been thinking of getting our own place." Sydney said

"Really? Where?" Pepper asked

"432 Park Avenue. Close enough to the Tower to work, but far enough away for Sydney and I to keep our sanity. It's a nice building. The website says this about it: '432 Park Avenue is a grand residential skyscraper with unmatched luxury homes for sale. Rising 1,396 feet, the stunning Rafael Vinoly-designed tower will be the tallest residential building in the Western Hemisphere upon completion, earning a place among the icons of the New York City skyline. Ascending 96 stories, 432 Park Avenue brings 125 homes of the highest quality to Midtown Manhattan.

The spacious residences of 432 Park Avenue feature soaring 12'-6" ceilings and oversized 10'x10' windows, from which residents have unrivaled views of Central Park, the Hudson and East Rivers, and the entirety of New York City. Private elevator landings, eat-in kitchens, solid oak flooring, his-and-her bathrooms, and expansive master suites complete with dressing rooms are just some of the high-end features of these homes. Kitchen details include custom cabinetry, marble countertops and floors, stainless steel appliances, and Dornbracht fixtures.

The amenities at 432 Park Avenue extend over 30,000 square feet of private space for the sold purpose of entertaining and indulging. Amenities include a private restaurant, state-of-the-art fitness center and spa with sauna, massage, and steam rooms, 75-foot-long swimming pool, lounge, billiards room, library, screening room and performance venue, and a children's playroom. Residents are welcomed from the most popular streets of Manhattan by a 24-hour doorman, and have access to valet parking services.'. Sydney liked the idea of a children's playroom. Probably because we can have Vision and Wanda over without having to worry about their daughter." Ultron explained

"That's not why..." Sydney mumbled

"What was that? Get the pie? Oh yeah, the pie." Ultron said as he went to the stove to take the pie out

* * *

Four broken and battle worn Iron Man armors made their way over to a fifth that was lying on the ground near a smoldering and melted husk of a bulkier blue one.

"Shotgun!" One of the armors, a white, gold and black one, yelled to the armour on the ground

"Ge-Gemini?" Shotgun asked in reply

"Yeah, it's me! Heartbreaker, Nightclub, Red Snapper, Hammerhead and Bones are here too!" Gemini replied

"What happened to Igor?" Bones asked

"The rig heated up… It was about to fall on me... after the Clean Slate Protocol initiated… Igor stopped it… he got crushed… and melted… by the Extremis" Shotgun explained

"Speaking of the Clean Slate Protocol, how did we survive?" Heartbreaker asked

"I think JARVIS realized we had minds and AIs of our own, and spared us." Nightclub replied

"Makes sense. We still took a heavy beating in the battle, though." Red Snapper said

"Yeah. Snapper's mask is bent, and his claws are broken off, and he has a damaged left leg. Bones is missing her right arm and left foot. Nightclub has parts of her armour ripped off, and her reactor is caved in. Heartbreaker had parts of her chest and back crushed and melted, along with a cracked and twisted right arm. I had my back propellers ripped off, and my left hand and leg are not responding. Shotgun's lower half is hanging by wires, his right leg is missing, and some of his armour parts are scattered. Gemini was damaged the least because he was above the battle, but even he took some damage when the Mark 22 exploded near him." Hammerhead said to the gathered armours.

"Right. So none of us can fly?" Shotgun asked

"Right." Gemini said

"So we're stuck here?" Red Snapper asked

"Correct, Snapper." Bones responded with a catch in her voice.

* * *

Tony, Ultron, and Sydney entered the lab in the Avengers Tower, where FRIDAY had something interesting to tell them.

"Sir, some of your suits have reactivated." the female AI said

"What? Which ones?" Tony asked

"The Marks 16, 17, 35, 37, 39, 40 and 41." FRIDAY answered

"Nightclub, Heartbreaker, Red Snapper, Hammerhead, Gemini, Shotgun, and Bones. My most revolutionary suits." Tony mussed

"And sir, I think they have their own AIs. I can't enter the suits." FRIDAY added

"You know, I always designed my armours to adapt. I never expected some of them to gain minds of their own. During my fight with Aldrich Killian, followed by the Clean Slate Protocol, I thought my Iron Legion had been destroyed, but apparently some survived." Tony told the AI.

"Shall we go retrieve them?" Ultron asked

"If you don't mind, I want to go alone." Tony said quietly.

* * *

As Sydney slept later that night, Ultron was unable to power down. He was too busy rewatching the footage of himself crashing into the orbital strike.

"Human scientists don't think robots can get Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. They couldn't be any more wrong." The robot said to himself in sadness.

* * *

That last bit was the part you needed Redeemers for, and it will be a major lot point. Be sure to leave a review if you liked it!


End file.
